Erst der Anfang
by Afaim
Summary: Anlässlich des bevorstehenden Endes der Serie ein Abschiedsfic. Oliver Queen im Laufe der Jahre und war er den Menschen in seiner Umgebung bedeutet hat.


**Erst der Anfang**

* * *

_Vorbemerk: __Angesichts der Tatsache, dass „Arrow" bald endet, war ich der Meinung eine letzte Fic schreiben zu müssen um diesem Umstand und der Serie Tribut zu zollen. Leider aber muss ich dafür vom tatsächlichen Stand der Dinge ausgehen, also der für mich ziemlich furchtbaren 7. Staffel, sprich den unsäglichen Flashforwards. Die Serie hat noch Zeit diese für Null und Nichtig zu erklären, doch um ehrlich zu sein glaube ich nicht mehr daran. Also muss ich auf Star City 2040 Rücksicht nehmen. Diese Fic folgt also dem Canon bis 7.17 „Inheritance" und geht dann vermutlich ein wenig AU._

_Warnings: __Spoiler: Dezidierter Spoiler bis 7.17, stützt sich auf Spoiler und Spekulationen für den Rest der 7. Staffel, Staffel 8, und „Crisis on Infinite Earths", Character Death, Zeitsprünge, verschiedene Zeitebenen, vermutlich nichts für Hardcore-Felicity und Olicity-Fans, aber daran ist diesmal der Canon Schuld_

_Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Arrow", „Legends of Tomorrow", „Supergirl", und „The Flash" Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

_Pairings: __Gen, mit Erwähnung von diversen etablierten und vergangenen Canon-Pairings._

* * *

„Gratulation, es ist ein Junge."

Moira strahlte das kleine Bündel in ihrem Armen an und wandte ihren Blick nur wenige Sekunden von ihrem neugeborenen Sohn ab um ihren Mann anzusehen, der voll Zuneigung verschleiertem Blick auf das Baby hinabblickte. „Wie wollen wir ihn nennen?", erkundigte sich die frischgebackene Mutter bei ihrem Ehemann. „Oliver", erwiderte dieser, „Mir gefällt Oliver."

Moria nickte und musterte das Baby voller Zuneigung. „Hallo, Oliver", sagte sie, „Willkommen im Leben."

* * *

_2019_

„Ollie war immer ein schwieriger Mensch, nie wirklich einfach zu durchschauen, schon vor dem Untergang der _Gambit _nicht. Aber für mich war er immer vor allem mein Bruder, mein großer Bruder, zu dem ich aufgesehen habe, und der immer für mich da war, wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe, immer für mich da war, wenn kein anderer für mich da war.

Unsere Eltern waren nicht gerade das, was man sich unter Bilderbucheltern vorstellt, und sie haben uns nicht immer das gegeben, was wir gebraucht hätten. Doch Ollie, Ollie hat sich immer bemüht mir das zu geben, was unsere Eltern uns nicht geben konnten. Er war mein bester Freund. Bis zum Untergang der _Gambit. _Auf einem Schlag Vater und Bruder zu verlieren, hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen. Mehr als nur ein bisschen. Ich war verzweifelt und fühlte mich so alleine. Mom hatte ihre eigene Art mit der Trauer umzugehen, aber ich, ich hatte nur dieses Loch in meinem Herzen, bis sich dann nach fünf Jahren herausstellte, dass Ollie doch nicht tot war.

Und so geschah das Wunder: Er kam zu mir zurück. Uns zwar eine zweite Chance geschenkt worden. Ich gebe zu, ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass sie länger angedauert hätte. Ich hätte ihm gerne dabei zugehen, wie er Onkel wird, und wie er William beim Schulabschluss und beim Universitätsabschluss zujubelt. Aber die Jahre, die wir zusammen hatten, waren mir wichtig. Ich glaube in diesen Jahren hat Ollie zu sich selbst gefunden, er wurde zu dem Mann, der er immer hätte sein sollen, er wurde zu einem liebenden Vater, einem verantwortungsvollen Bürgermeister, einem Helden und zu einem noch besseren Bruder. Daher bin ich dankbar für all die Zeit, die uns geschenkt wurde, so wie ich immer schon für jeden gemeinsamen Moment, den wir zusammen hatten, dankbar war.

Ich weiß noch, als ich neun war. Dad war auf Geschäftsreise, und Mom musste zu einem wichtigen Meeting, und ich hatte Fieber und wollte nicht alleine gelassen werden. Und während ich noch weinte und zeterte, setzte sich Ollie einfach zu mir an mein Bett, hielt meine Hand, und ging nicht mehr weg, bis Mom wiederkam. Wenn ich an meinen Bruder denke, dann denke ich immer automatisch an diesem Moment, denn dieser Moment drückt für mich am Besten das aus, was Oliver Queen für mich und alle anderen ebenfalls war: Der Mann, auf dem man sich verlassen kann."

* * *

Oliver, ertrunken. Ertrunken anstatt mit ihr zusammenzuziehen. Ertrunken, weil er kalte Füße bekommen hatte. Ertrunken, weil er lieber quer über den Ozean geflohen war als ein erwachsenen Gespräch mit ihr zu führen. Und mit ihm ertrunken, Sara. Sara, die Oliver mit auf diese Reise genommen hatte. Sara, mit der Oliver sie betrogen hatte.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, fühlte sie sich wütend und geschlagen zugleich. Und nun stand sie hier, neben Tommy Merlyn, ausgerechnet, zwischen all diesen Leuten, die um Oliver, seinen Vater, Sara, und alle anderen, die auf der _Queen's Gambit _gestorben waren, trauerten und konnte nicht anders als immer noch vor allem Wut und Enttäuschung zu empfinden anstatt Trauer.

Das Bild von Oliver Queen, dem Mann, den sie hatte heiraten wollen, seit sie zurückdenken konnte, lächelte ihr von dem Ständern entgegen, auf dem es aufgestellt worden war. Neben ihm – als wäre das nicht der Gipfel des Hohns – stand ein Ständer mit einem Bild einer lächelnden Sara.

Laurel nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, das sie in der Hand hielt. Es war ein Schluck Whiskey, und es war nicht ihr erstes Glas. „Laurel, vielleicht solltest du es etwas langsamer angehen", meinte Tommy neben ihr und musterte sie besorgt.

Nur um ihm zu trotzen nahm sie noch einen Schluck. Das brachte ihm zum Verstummen.

„Vielleicht ist es ja besser so", meinte sie dann schneidend, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie am nächsten Tag bereuen würde das ausgesprochen zu haben, „Dass sie tot sind, meine ich. Letztlich konnte man sich doch auf keinen von beiden jemals verlassen."

* * *

„Oliver, nun, als ich Oliver kennenlernte, da waren wir beide Gefangene auf dem Schiff eines Verrückten. Ich will wirklich nicht zur sehr ins Detail gehen, aber als ich diesen dürren Jungen sah, da war ich nicht der Meinung, dass der es lange machen würde. Auf diesem Schiff überlebten nur die Stärksten. Und Oliver Queen wirkte wie ein kleiner Junge auf mich, und nicht gerade stark. Ich gab ihm keine Woche." Der Sprecher lachte und murmelte etwas aus Russisch.

„Aber bald hat sich gezeigt, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Oliver Queen war es, der uns alle gerettet hat. Oliver Queen war es, der mich befreit hat und dank dem ich nach Hause gehen konnte. Und dann Jahre später tauchte Oliver Queen bei mir zu Hause auf und bat mich um einen Gefallen. Es ging um etwas, das er einer Sterbenden versprochen hatte. Typisch für ihn eben.

Wie auch immer, eines führte zum anderen, und letztlich half Oliver Queen mir dabei einen Putsch zu verhindern und meine Regierung zu retten. Ich meine, ich war mir damals nicht sicher, ob er in den Jahren, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen hatten, nicht seinen Verstand eingebüßt hatte, weil er damals anfing in Grün mit Pfeil und Bogen herumzurennen und diese Sache mit der Stimme machte. Ihr wisst schon …. _Ich rede so tief, damit ich beeindruckender klinge …. _Aber dann sah ich, zu was für einen Mann er inzwischen geworden war, und mir wurde klar, dass Kapiushon mehr ist als nur eine Spinnerei war, es war Olivers Form jemand anderer zu sein, etwas anderes – ein Held zu sein. Ich glaube, so muss man es nennen: Einen Helden. Oliver Queen war ein Held, lange bevor er in seine Heimatstadt zurückkehrte."

* * *

„Ich bin nicht der Helden-Typ", meinte Oliver abwehrend und lachte es davon.

Quentin Lance musterte ihn mit kalten berechnenden Augen. „Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass dieser Kapuzenmann ein Held ist", erwiderte er nur eisig. Olivers Miene verriet nichts. Quentin durchschaute ihn aber trotzdem. Schlimm genug, dass dieser Mann das Herz seiner einen Tochter gebrochen hatte und seine andere in den Tod geführt hatte. Nun, da er zurück war, rannte er auch noch in Verkleidung durch die Stadt und brachte Leute um! Natürlich war er kein Held! Er war das absolute Gegenteil von einem Helden!

Und Quentin würde das beweisen und würde Oliver Queen dorthin bringen, wo er hingehörte – ins Gefängnis! – und wenn es das letzte war, was er tun würde!

* * *

„Ich lernte Oliver kennen, als mich seine Mutter als seinen Leibwächter anheuerte. Und zu Beginn dachte ich mir: Ach, schon wieder so ein reicher Junge, der wird mir nicht besonders viel Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Spätestens als er mir das zweite Mal unter meiner Nase wegverschwunden ist, wurde mir klar, wie sehr ich mich geirrt hatte." Einige der Gäste lachten.

„Nun, ja, Oliver war schon eine Handvoll. Und zunächst wusste ich ja nicht, dass er sich davon schlich um in Kapuze unsere Stadt zu beschützen. Aber ich war dann auch der erste, dem er das anvertraute. Und ich war der erste, der sich seinem Kampf anschloss.

Ich will nicht lügen, zunächst ging es Oliver mehr darum die Schuldigen zu bestrafen als die Unschuldigen zu beschützen. Aber als ich ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er beides tun könnte, da änderte er seine Strategie, und das Potential, das ich in ihm sah, das Potential dazu ein Schutzengel für diese Stadt zu werden, erfüllte er sehr schnell.

Oliver Queen wurde der Arrow, und der Arrow war derjenige, der unsere Stadt öfter gerettet hat als irgendjemand sonst. Ich kämpfte seinen Kampf mit. Ich blieb an seiner Seite, über all die Jahre hinweg. Oliver war nicht nur mein Freund, er war auch mein Waffenbruder. Und es war mir eine Ehre an seiner Seite zu dienen. So wie auch allen anderen, die Teil seines Kampfes um die Seele dieser Stadt waren."

* * *

„Es hätte nicht so kommen müssen, Kleiner", sagte Slade Wilson, kurz bevor er ihr das Leben nahm zu ihrem Sohn, „Wir waren Freunde, mehr sogar noch, wir waren Waffenbrüder! Wir haben Seite an Seite gekämpft. Aber dann hast du mich verraten und mir das genommen, was mir am Meisten bedeutet hat. Es ist an der Zeit dir zu zeigen, wie sich das anfühlt."

Moira wusste, dass der einäugige Australier verrückt war. Sie hoffte nur, dass Oliver das auch wusste, und er das, was kommen würde, nicht als sein Verschulden ansehen würde. Sie war bereit zu sterben, wenn ihre Kinder dafür leben würden. Das war es gewesen, was ihr immer am allerwichtigsten gewesen war: Ihre Kinder zu beschützen. Oliver und Thea sollten lange genug leben um eines Tages ihre eigenen Kinder beschützen zu können.

* * *

„Mein Dad war. … Mein Dad war ein ganz besonderer Mann. Ich weiß, dass er ein Held war. Ich weiß, dass er für viele Menschen noch viel mehr war. Ich wünschte mir nur, dass er …. immer noch hier bei uns wäre…" Dann brach der Junge in Tränen aus und verstummte.

* * *

„Ich wünschte mir nur, dass sie immer noch hier bei uns wäre", schloss Oliver.

Nyssa nickte. Sie wusste genau, was er empfand. Auch in ihrer Seele war ein klaffendes Loch entstanden, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Laurel Lance nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. „Ihr Vater hat mich gebeten sie mit der Lazarus-Grube wiederzubeleben", erklärte sie, „Ich musste ihm erklären, dass wir die Grube zerstört haben." Einen Moment lang wünschte sie sich, sie hätte das nicht getan. Immerhin hatte die Grube Sara zurück ins Leben gebracht, warum also nicht auch ihre Schwester?

_Weil es unnatürlich wäre. Das weißt du genau, _fiel ihr wieder ein, _Sieh dir nur an, was aus Sara geworden ist. _Ja, sie schien wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein, aber Nyssa konnte trotzdem nicht anders als sie seit ihrer Rückkehr von den Toten mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Der alte Funke war noch da, aber zugleich waren die Dinge nicht mehr so, wie sie zuvor gewesen waren. Was auch immer Sara jetzt war, sie war nicht mehr der Mensch, der sie einst gewesen war. Die Grube hatte sie unwiederbringlich verändert. Und genau das wünschte Nyssa Laurel nicht. Das wünschte sie niemanden.

* * *

„Ich musste gerade einen verzweifelten Teenager erklären, dass tot tot ist", seufzte Cisco, „Noch nie habe ich mich in meinem Leben so mies gefühlt."

Caitlin nickte verständnisvoll. „Bei all den Wiederbelebungen, Zeitreisen, und Doppelgängern aus Paralleldimensionen ist es verständlich, dass er nach einer Lösung sucht", meinte sie, „Komm schon, wir müssen uns noch ein paar Reden mehr anhören."

Cisco seufzte. Er hatte sich am kalten Buffet eingedeckt und seine Frustration mit Essen bekämpft, wie üblich, aber das half ihn nicht über seine unangenehme Begegnung mit William hinweg. „Jeder hat etwas zu sagen, wie es scheint", meinte er, „Und auf manche dieser Reden könnte ich wirklich verzichten."

Caitlin sah hinüber zu Barry, der sich weinend von seiner Frau umarmen ließ. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass wir hier sind, aber….", begann sie.

„Sag es nicht", bat Cisco, „wenn du es tust, dann klingst du mehr nach Killer Frost als nach dir."

„Killer Frost hätte zu diesem Thema einiges zu sagen", informierte ihn Caitlin, „Und nichts davon wäre besonders freundlich."

* * *

„Als ich Oliver kennengelernt habe, war er nicht besonders freundlich zu mir. Ich hielt ihn für einen grimmigen Kerl ohne Sinn für Humor, der niemals lächelt. Und er war ziemlich streng zu mir. Ich meine, ich kann es ja irgendwie verstehen, ich bin nicht von hier, er kannte mich nicht, und ich war nur diese seltsame Freundin von Barry für ihn. Aber im Verlauf unserer Zusammenarbeit lernten wir einander besser kennen, und er wurde freundlicher zu mir, und ich bekam einen anderen Oliver zu Gesicht. Einen glücklicheren Oliver. Einen Oliver, der auch mal lächelte.

Ich habe Oliver weder so gut noch so lange wie die meisten von euch gekannt, aber ich weiß, dass er im Laufe der letzten Jahre glücklicher wurde, mehr Freude an seinen Leben fand. Und dafür bin ich wirklich dankbar. Er hat viel verloren, und als jemand, der ebenfalls viel verloren hat, weiß ich, dass nichts wichtiger ist als trotz all der Verluste, die man erlitten hat, Freude im Leben zu finden."

* * *

„Nein, Adrian! Nicht!", schrie er noch, doch Adrian Chase würde ihm nicht das Vergnügen gönnen auf ihn zu hören. Er setzte sich die Waffe an den Kopf und drückte ab. Der entsetzte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Nemesis machte alles wieder gut. Er starb in dem Wissen, dass er Oliver Queen gerade alles nahm, was er ihm nehmen konnte. Seine Freunde, seine Familie, sein Team. Er starb in dem Wissen, dass er Oliver Queen mit dieser Tat unwiederbringlich brechen würde und seinen Sohn, der das alles mit ansehen musste, gleich mit ihm.

* * *

„Als Polizei Captain hatte ich das Privileg mit Oliver Queen zusammenzuarbeiten und als Black Canary das Privileg von ihm zu lernen. Ich habe mehr als einmal dabei zugesehen, wie Oliver fast alles verloren hätte. Doch egal, wie viele Rückschläge er erlitten hat, er hat sich immer wieder aufgerappelt. Er hat immer weiter gemacht. Als ich einen großen Rückschlag erlitten habe und von meinem Weg abkam, hat er sich mir in den Weg gestellt um mich davon abzuhalten einen großen Fehler zu machen. Erst im Rückblick ist mir wirklich klar geworden, wie viel ich ihm deswegen verdanke. Erst im Rückblick ist mir wirklich klar geworden, dass er mich gerettet hat. Gleich zweimal hat er mich gerettet. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, im Grunde genommen hat er uns alle hier gerettet."

* * *

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du wütend bist, Dinah, aber-", begann Curtis, doch die Vigilantin schnitt ihm wütend das Wort ab.

„Wütend? Rene liegt seinetwegen im Krankenhaus, Curtis! Oliver Queen ist ein Wahnsinniger. Er hat Black Siren, die Mörderin von Vince und so vielen anderen, uns vorgezogen! Es gibt nichts, nichts, was du sagen kannst, um das zu rechtfertigen!", erklärte sie wütend, „Also versuch gar nicht erst ihn zu verteidigen!"

„Das wollte ich auch gar nicht", beeilte sich Curtis ihr zu versichern, „Ich gebe dir ja recht, Oliver und die anderen haben den Überblick verloren. Aber wir haben uns auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert. Ich habe auf deinen Befehl hin in Kauf genommen John dauerhaft zu verkrüppeln, Dinah. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin mit Oliver fertig. Aber nach allem, was passiert ist, sollten wir uns da nicht die Frage stellen, ob wir nicht ebenfalls falsch gehandelt haben?"

* * *

„Oliver Queen war mein Bruder. Wir waren uns nicht immer einig. Meistens waren wir uns uneinig. Ich habe viel von unseren Vater in ihm gesehen, und er hat viel von meinem Ziehvater in mir gesehen, und keinen hat gefallen, was er in den anderen sieht. Aber die Sache ist die: Oliver war gut. Aus tiefster Seele. Und nach allem, was ich über ihn weiß, und nach allem, was ich heute durch euch alle über ihn erfahren habe, finde ich, dass das das Erstaunlichste überhaupt an ihm war. Ich wollte also nur, dass ihr wisst, dass ich ihn – trotz all unserer Differenzen – immer respektiert habe. Weil er es geschafft hat gut zu bleiben."

* * *

„Oliver! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich besuchen kommst!" Stanley strahlte ihn durch die Scheibe hindurch an.

Olivers Miene war düster, wie immer eben. Stanley störte sich nicht daran. So war Oliver nun mal.

„Du hast versucht meine Familie zu töten, Stanley", erklärte Oliver mit schwerer Stimme, „Zuerst hast du meine Freunde gestalkt. Und dann hast du versucht ihnen zu schaden. Und dann hast du versucht meiner Frau und meinem Sohn zu schaden. Und mir."

„Nun, du hattest mich enttäuscht. Ich dachte, du hättest mich verraten, so wie alle anderen. Aber die Tatsache, dass du jetzt hier bist, beweist….", begann Stanley, doch Oliver unterbrach ihn.

„Ich bin nur hier um die eine Sache zu sagen, Stanley: Früher hätte ich dich für das, was du versucht hast zu tun, getötet. Aber ich werde dich nicht töten, Stanley. Der Tod wäre zu gut für dich. Du hast dich an meinem Sohn vergriffen. Ich hoffe, dass du sehr lange lebst, alleine und eingesperrt, ohne Hoffnung auf Freiheit. Ich hoffe, dass du sehr lange in dem Wissen lebst, dass ich, wenn du es wagen solltest, noch einmal auszubrechen und in die Nähe meiner Familie zu kommen, dich nicht töten werde, sondern auf jede erdenkliche Weise so lange leiden lasse wie möglich. Hast du das verstanden, Stanley?", erklärte Oliver.

Stanley schluckte. „Ja", meinte er leise, „Ich habe verstanden."

* * *

„Oliver Queen war …. Oliver Queen war …." Sie brach ab und stürmte vom Podium.

Sämtliche Gäste sahen ihr hinterher. Der Priester räusperte sich und meinte: „So viel zu Bezirksstaatsanwältin Laurel Lance. Ich glaube, wir haben noch eine letzte Rede übrig. Barry Allen?"

* * *

„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass ihr mir alle geholfen habt", erklärte Laurel, die nicht Laurel war, „Felicity, Dinah, Oliver, du…."

Sara seufzte. „Nun, du hattest großes Glück", meinte sie, „Siren-X ist ebenfalls eine Laurel Lance und hat so ähnliche Kräfte wie du. Jetzt denkt die ganze Welt, dass eine Doppelgängerin meiner Schwester irgendwo dort draußen herumrennt. Was ja auch stimmt, nicht wahr?" Sie wollte nicht so bitter klingen, wie sie sich anhörte. „Felicity und Ollie sind der Meinung, dass du große Fortschritte gemacht hast. Dinah auch, was das angeht", meinte sie dann und bot somit Frieden an.

Nicht-Laurel nickte. „Ich habe mit Hilfe von Felicity gerechnet. Auf Dinah habe ich gehofft. Aber Oliver war eine Überraschung. Ich hatte eigentlich immer das Gefühl, dass er mich nicht besonders leiden kann", gab sie zu.

Sara lachte. „Ja, so ist Ollie nun einmal", meinte sie, „Er hat seine seltsame Art seine Zuneigung auszudrücken."

* * *

„Oliver Queen war mein Freund. An manchen Tagen war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er das auch wirklich war, da er eine sehr seltsame Art hatte seine Zuneigung auszudrücken, aber im Grunde wusste ich immer, dass ich ihm wichtig bin. Und er war mir wichtig. Er war uns allen hier wichtig. Auf die eine oder andere Art. Und wir waren Oliver wichtig.

Und wenn Oliver jemand wichtig war, dann hat er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um diese Person zu schützen. Vor einem Jahr da war es Kara und mir bestimmt zu sterben. Oliver hat den Monitor davon überzeugt uns zu schonen. Stattdessen ist nun er gestorben um das ganze Multiversum zu retten.

Wir alle stehen in seiner Schuld. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass der Rest der Welt es niemals erfahren wird. Nur die Leute hier in diesem Raum wissen es. Und nicht alle werden sich daran erinnern. Aber es muss gesagt werden, es muss festgehalten werden: Oliver Queen ist gestorben um uns alle zu retten."

* * *

Oliver war nicht wirklich überrascht den Monitor zu sehen, als dieser wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm erschien. „Es ist soweit", erklärte er, „Die Krise hat begonnen. Ich brauche dich, mein Champion. Du, Oliver Queen von Erde-1, musst uns alle retten."

Oliver, der seit einem Jahr gewusst hatte, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, nickte nur, atmete tief durch und machte sich bereit zu kämpfen, wie er noch nie gekämpft hatte.

* * *

Jetzt wurde nur noch gegessen und geschwatzt. Ray Palmer erzählte Kendra Saunders und Carter Hall gerade, wie er Oliver Queens Firma aufgekauft hatte und seinen späteren Freund so gleich zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft gegen sich aufgebracht hatte. Rene Ramirez unterhielt sich mit William Claytons Großeltern, während seine Tochter Zoe William tröstete. Kara Danvers, Clark Kent, und Alex Danvers bereiteten sich auf die Rückkehr auf ihre Erde vor. Jefferson Jackson unterhielt sich mit den West-Allens. Kate Kane beobachtete stirnrunzelnd wie sich Talia al Ghul heimlich von der Beerdigung davon schlich. Ben Turner unterhielt sich mit Lyla Michaels, während John Jr. und Connor Hawke unter der Aufsicht von John Diggle miteinander Fangen spielten. Roy Harper versuchte auffällig nicht zu Thea Queen und Nyssa al Ghul hinüber zu sehen. Helena Bertinelli und Rory Regan tauschten Erfahrungen über den Maskensammler miteinander aus. Mari McCabe und John Constantine sprachen über Dinge, die Nate Heywood zu beunruhigen schienen, während Sara Lance ihre Schwester zurück in den Saal eskortierte. Curtis Holt nickte den beiden zu und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Gesprächspartner Cisco Ramon zu. Slade Wilson tat sich Buffet gütlich und achtete auf niemanden, der ihn wütend ansah. Anatoly Knyazev stand neben ihm und schien sich der Ironie dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst zu sein. Agenten des Zeitbüros rannten zwischen den Gästen hin und her um Caterer, Priester und Totengräber das Gedächtnis zu löschen.

Es war nicht Killer Frost, die es aussprach. Es war Mick Rory. „Wo zum Teufel ist die Brillenschlange?", wollte er wissen.

Donna Smoak tat so, als hätte sie diese Frage nicht gehört.

„Wie es scheint, hat es die ehemalige Misses Queen vorgezogen nicht zu erscheinen", meinte Harrison Wells von Erde-2 dazu nur trocken.

* * *

In ihrer Hütte im Wald weinte sich Felicity Smoak bitterlich, während sie zugleich versuchte die Wiege ihrer Tochter Mia zu schaukeln und Oliver Queens jüngstes Kind vom Schreien abzuhalten.

* * *

_2040_

Nachdem sich Mia mit William, Connor, Roy, und den beiden Canaries in ihr neuestes Versteck zurückgezogen hatte, fand sie endlich Zeit zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war. Ihre Mutter war tot, gestorben um Star City zu retten, und ihr Vater … nun ihr Vater war offenbar doch ein Held gewesen. Der diese Stadt aber niemals hatte retten können.

„Nach allem, was ihr mir erzählt habt", sagte Mia, „wollte Oliver Queen immer nur seine Heimatstadt retten. Aber diese hat ihn vertrieben, und heute ist sie eine größere Katastrophe als zu seinen Lebzeiten und wäre beinahe vernichtet worden. Von einem seiner ehemaligen Mitstreiter. Sorry, Zoe."

Die junge Canary zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Immerhin konnten wir ihn davon überzeugen davon abzulassen Malcolm Merlyn Vol. 2 sein zu wollen", meinte sie, „In Zeiten wie diesen sind es die kleinen Siege, die zählen."

„Worauf ich eigentlich hinauswill: Bedeutet das alles in Wahrheit nicht, dass er versagt hat?", nahm Mia den Faden wieder auf.

Roy und Dinah wechselten einen Blick, während Williams Miene traurig wurde. „Oliver hat das Multiversum gerettet, Mia", sagte Roy schließlich, „Er hat mehr Versionen von Starling City gerettet als man zählen kann."

„Und unser Star City, nun letztlich hatte es seinen Champion nie verdient, aber das Canary-Netzwerk kämpft nach wie vor in seinem Namen darum diese Stadt vielleicht doch noch zu retten. Heute haben wir sie vor der Zerstörung bewahrt. Morgen können wir damit beginnen sie vor allen anderen Leiden zu retten, die sie heimsuchen", erklärte Dinah, „Und wir würden uns sehr darüber freuen, wenn du den Kampf deiner Eltern an unserer Seite weiterführen würdest."

Mia dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. Ihre Eltern waren als Helden gestorben um andere zu retten. Sie hatte ihre ganzen Leben lang für andere gekämpft. Sie schuldete es ihnen ihren Kampf fortzuführen. „Mit meinen Lieblingshacker und meinem Diggle-Sohn an meiner Seite, immer gerne", meinte sie dann.

„Nun, ich habe dich gerade erst gefunden, ich kann dich jetzt doch nicht alleine lassen, oder?", meinte William dazu.

„Ich muss das mit Argus und meinen Eltern und meinem Bruder klären, aber prinzipiell bin ich dabei", erklärte Connor.

„Wunderbar", seufzte Roy, „Damit hänge ich hier wohl auch fest. Ich kann euch nach all dem doch wohl kaum alleine lassen."

Dinah lächelte. „Wie es aussieht, gibt es ein neues Team Arrow", stellte sie dann fest.

* * *

Oliver Queen schlug seine Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Aus Gründen, die er nicht kannte, lag er am Boden. Jemand streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und half ihm auf. Er ließ sich auf die Beine helfen und sah die Person, die ihm geholfen hatte ungläubig an. „Laurel", stellte er fest, „Du bist es wirklich."

Sie nickte und lächelte. „Hallo, Ollie", meinte sie, „Es freut mich, dass du endlich hier bist."

Oliver sah sich verwirrt um. „Und wo genau ist hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Das hier ist dein Zuhause, du bist endlich Zuhause", erklärte Laurel. Tommy und Quentin traten zu ihr und drückten Oliver die Schultern. „Alles wird gut, Ollie", erklärte Tommy.

„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, mein Junge", füge Quentin hinzu.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", meinte Laurel, „Felicity, John, Roy, und Dinah werden deinen Kampf fortführen. Und später Mia und William. Dein Opfer und dein Beispiel wird Barry und Sara und Ray noch jahrelang inspirieren. Genau wie Kara. Und sogar Kate Kane. Du hast in deiner Mission nicht versagt, Oliver. Du warst ein Beispiel. Ein Beispiel dafür, dass man niemals aufgeben darf und immer weiter kämpfen muss. Deine Mission war es niemals deine Stadt zu retten. Deine Mission war es sie niemals aufzugeben. Und dank dir wird es immer Menschen geben, die für sie kämpfen."

Oliver nickte verwirrt. „Heißt das …. Ist das hier das Ende?", wollte er dann wissen.

Laurel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Oliver", sagte sie, „Das hier ist nicht das Ende. Es ist erst der Anfang."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Das war es also._

_Die Sprecher auf der Beerdigung waren in dieser Reihenfolge: Thea, Anatoly, John, William, Kara, Dinah, Emiko, Laurel von Erde-2, und Barry._

_Auf der Beerdigung waren alle, die noch leben, aber für Arrow wichtig waren bzw. in Crossover-Folgen vorkamen oder in Crossovers viel mit Oliver interagiert haben._

_Talia und Emiko waren vermutlich nicht eingeladen, sind aber einfach aufgetaucht. Bronze Tiger und Slade sind inzwischen rehabilitiert und deswegen dort._

_Felicity ist nicht auf der Beerdigung, weil sie zeitlinientechnisch gerade frisch Mutter eines geheimen Babys ,von dem keiner weiß, geworden ist und das nicht alleine lassen konnte._

_Die Flashbacks waren: Olivers Geburt, die Trauerfeier nach dem Untergang der Gambit, Quentin und Oliver in der frühen ersten Staffel, Moiras Tod, Oliver und Nyssa in der vierten Staffel nach Laurels Tod, Adrians Selbstmord, Curtis und Dinah in/nach der furchtbarsten Arrow-Folge von allen Mitte der 6. Staffel, Oliver und Stanley nach der letzten Folge mit Stanley in der 7. Staffel, Laurel und Sara in meiner Version von „Lost Canary", und Oliver und der Monitor in meiner Version von „Crisis on Infinite Earths"._

_Ich habe diese Fic vor der Ausstrahlung von „Lost Canary" (Folge 7.18) geschrieben und musste deswegen beim Auflösen der Black Siren-Storyline improvisieren, vermutlich ist die Fic alleine schon deswegen ein AU._

_Die meisten anderen offenen Storylines habe ich versucht weiterhin vage zu halten, weil ich ja nicht weiß, wie sie ausgehen. Da EBR mit der 7. Staffel die Serie verlässt, habe ich Felicity in der Zukunft umgebracht, in der Annahme, dass es in der nächsten Staffel noch weiter Flashforwards ohne sie geben wird. (Falls es keine mehr gibt, kann sie überleben, aber wozu hat es die Flashforwards dann überhaupt gegeben?)_

_Reviews?_


End file.
